marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rampaging Hulk
The Rampaging Hulk is a 2018 live-action superhero film based off of the comic books of the same name. It stars Adrien Brodey as Bruce Banner, a scientist who turns into a giant green monster when he's angry. It is the first film of EM's Universe. Plot Origins The film opens with Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Samuel Sterns, and Leonard Samson doing tests on gamma radiation. Bruce tells his best friend, Samuel, that today he plans on asking Betty to marry him. Samuel is happy for his friend, but tells Bruce that he thinks Leonard has a crush on Betty. Suddenly, a beeping noise is heard. Betty says that the machine she's using is malfuctioning. An alarm goes off, and the four scientists flee as the machine is about blow up. Bruce suddenly trips, and falls face first to the ground. Everyone makes it out in time besides Bruce, who is caught in the explosion and seemingly destroyed. Since the lab is too dangerous to enter because of the high levels of gamma radiation, they can't enter to retrieve Bruce's body for a proper funeral, so instead Betty, Samuel, and Leonard have a small get together in memory of Bruce. Months later, the military gets gamma radiation-proof suits from SHIELD that they use to enter the quarantined laboratory. Bruce's body has apparently been burried by the debris, as it is nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a huge green hand reaches out of the debris, followed by an entire body. Bruce has been mutated into a huge, green-skinned hulking monster. Bruce literally smashes his way out of the building. He goes on a rampage through the city, only to briefly stop when he sees Betty. He turns around and runs off, not wanting to hurt Betty. Hiding He eventally reaches a small cave in the nearby mountains, which he falls asleep in. He wakes up back in his human form, and wanders off. He reaches a small city called Mapleville. All the money he had in his pocket was destroyed in the explosion, so he can't buy any food or clothes. He hides in somebody's shed. He is found by a teenager named Rick Jones. He befriends Rick, and Rick goes to get him one of his older brother's shirts. The shirt doesn't exactly fit, but Bruce is just happy that he isn't freezing any more. Bruce tells Rick why he's hiding, and Rick barely believes him. However, the two still get along. New York After 2 months of hiding in Rick's shed, Bruce decides to leave. He leaves a note for Rick saying that the secret couldn't go on forever and that he has to leave. Bruce goes to New York, where he plans to turn himself in, but runs into Samuel, who convinces him not to. Samuel says that something happened at the lab that day that nobody knows about besides him and Leonard. He tells Bruce that the reason he fell was because Leonard tripped him. Bruce asks why, and Samuel says that Leonard overheard their conversation about Betty and that Leonard wanted to marry Betty himself. This angers Bruce, and triggers a transformation. Bruce rampages through New York, and nearly kills Samuel. Eventually, Bruce passes out and reverts back to his human form. Bruce wakes up in a SHIELD super-prison. He is approached by Major Glenn Talbot. Talbot tells him that he nearly broke Brooklyn. Bruce is held there for nearly a month, until Bruce finally snaps because of Talbot's cruelty. Bruce transforms into Hulk and escapes the SHIELD super-prison, killing Talbot and injuring General Ross. Betty Hulk is found by Samuel, who calms him down. He reverts back to his human form and tells Samuel that he needs to talk to Betty. Samuel tells Bruce that Betty is a teacher at the University of Manhattan, and that she is now married to Leonard. Bruce goes to the University, where he meets Betty. Betty is shocked to see he's still alive after all this time. Betty tells Bruce it's not safe and that he has to leave. Suddenly, General Ross and his team bust into the building and arrest Bruce. Bruce tries not to turn into Hulk, but he just can't hold his anger in and transforms into Hulk. He kills several of the soldiers and cripples General Ross. He continues causing mayhem. Back at the base, General Ross says that the only way to defeat the Hulk is with something equally strong. He commands a group of scientists to start expirimenting with gamma radiation so they can create the ultimate Hulk-killer. The Red Hulk The Hulk rampages through Manhattan, destroying everything in his sight. Meanwhile, the government scientists finish the anti-Hulk formula but warn General Ross that it might be too risky. Ross ignores them and injects the serum into his arm. General Ross' skin starts to turn red, he grows larger, his broken legs heal, and his eyes start glowing orange. He says that it's time for Hulk to go down once and for all. He confronts Hulk, and challenges him to a battle. He nearly kills Hulk, but suddenly, Betty comes between them with a gun, and threatens to shoot herself if the two don't stop. The two stop, and Betty calms down Hulk, turning him back into his human form. General Ross is given a cure and turned back to normal, Bruce goes back into hiding, Betty and Leonard get divorced, and Rick gets a letter from Bruce in the mail. In a mid-credits scene, we see Samuel with the anti-Hulk serum, talking to a man named Emil Blonsky about a "project". Cast *Adrien Brodey as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Anne Hathaway as Betty Ross *Logan Lerman as Rick Jones *Ron Perlman as General Thaddeus Ross/The Red Hulk *Stephen Moyer as Samuel Sterns *Tom Cruise as Leonard Samson *Jude Law as Emil Blonsky *Guy Pearce as Major Glenn Talbot Category:Marvel Live-Action Universe Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Hulk Franchise